Jason Clubheart (Minecraft)
Jason Clubheart, also known as Rocket_93, is one of the most revered pirates in Minecraftia. He has a bounty exceeding the billions. His flag is known all across the oceans. Jason has dealt out destruction, and helped communities at his own disposal. OlexCraft and Dirt (2012) Rocket first began his Minecraft career by docking on a small settlement known as Olex. He was immediately greeted by AwesomeA321, who eventually started a moderate-sized town with him. They named it "Rock and Dirt." The players BaronVonShush, Stpehen_POTCO, Katbluedog, and even the feared josefurnace were members of Rock and Dirt. The settlement was on an island, and contained a large, wooden mansion. Various floors were built for the numerous members. There was a pumpkin farm built by "Step," a beacon, a Nether portal, and even livestock farms. Eventually ,Rocket left due to boredom, and left AwesomeA321 in full charge. Rocket would sometimes drop by the settlement, and say hello. OlexCraft Acre (2012) After leaving Rock and Dirt, Rocket decided he would be better off starting a new civilization. Rocket decided to settle on a peninsula, and name it "Acre," after the city in Israel. Acre consisted of a great cobblestone archway, with a dock immediately afterwards. There was a second archway bringing it to an end. The town then expanded out into a small greeting/message board, leading up to a small staircase to the main area. The city consisted of 12th century style buildings, each was either a shop, or a residence. There was also a spruce-cobblestone town hall on the highest point of Acre. Although it was mostly just cosmetic, the citizens still used it for fun. Eventually, Josefurnace's greedy ambitions of his "Manifest Destiny" had colonized in Acre. Jose promptly threatened and seized Acre from Rocket through unfair means, and Rocket was driven out. The city was ruled under terror for the next few weeks, until it burned down from riots. What lays in Acre's place, is a field of dark, bitter ashes. Olexcraft Rebellion (~Spring of 2013) Rocket was furious with Josefurnace for his loss and destruction of Acre, and all that he had worked for. He thirsted for one thing: revenge, and Rocket was parched. Out from the shadows, DAVESDAVY emerged. DAVESDAVY was the dissolute member of the server, known for many hacking schemes. He had ceased these, though, after many bans. Instead, he was a part of the rebellion against Aperture. Rocket almost immediately joined DAVES in his crusade for justice. The two met at DAVES's base, an underground bunker, with three Hobbit Hole style homes. One was DAVES's, one was Dcomando15's (John Breasly), and one was The_Goldtimbers's (Johnny Goldtimbers). There was a fourth hole reserved for Rocket, whom quickly filled it to his liking. The NCR rebellion, it was called. A small group whose sole goal was to undermine Aperture, whilst spying on everyone in fear of unspoken allies. The NCR had small, yet discreet bunkers nearby major bases to spy with. Much information was dug up with this. It was a late night. The NCR rebellion had gathered in DAVES's secret map room. DAVES made it clear a raid on Aperture, and its desolation was imperative. DAVES clearly instructed planting TNT all around major Aperture buildings, and detonating it, leaving the TNT to eviscerate the unfortunate structures. After the plan, Josef stood there, emotionless. He had lost what he had worked for about 6–8 months on his favorite Minecraft server. He only had one thing to say, "It's all gone. It's just gone." The NCR has been disbanded and remains shrouded in mystery, since the downfall of OlexCraft. Category:Minecraft Category:POTCO